A cleansing agent is required to have a variety of functions such as emulsifying or cleaning the components of dirt and stains such as oil. Especially, unlike an industrial cleaner, a laundry cleaner, and a house cleaner, it is considered important that a cleansing agent used for skin or hair has not only detergency, excellent foaming performance and creamy foam quality for easy wash, but also a good durability of foam, a favorable rinsability and a good feel after rinsing and drying. Particularly in the case of hair, sliding property, good finger combability and softness of the hair from during rinsing to after drying are desired, and in the case of skin, such an impression is desired that freshness after towel drying and a moist feeling after drying is imparted to the skin washed with a cleansing agent.
Under the foregoing circumstances, olefin sulfonate, which is one of the anionic surfactants, is generally obtained by sulfonating olefin through reactions with a gaseous sulfur trioxide-containing gas, followed by neutralization and then hydrolysis of the resulting sulfonic acid. Olefin sulfonate is used in various cleansing agents.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a cleansing composition containing a specific internal olefin sulfonate for the purposes of increasing the solubilizing ability, penetrating ability, and interfacial tension reducing ability, and describes that when the above cleansing composition is used as a shampoo, it lathers well without friction, and achieves an improved feel. Also, Patent Document 2 discloses a cleansing composition containing a specific internal olefin sulfonate for the purposes of improving detergency, and describes examples of application to shampoos and the like, and Patent Document 3 also describes a water-soluble liquid cleansing agent containing a specific internal olefin sulfonate and having a low cloud point.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 4 discloses a cleansing composition containing an olefin sulfonate and a low viscous hydrophobic silicone oil such as octamethyltetrasiloxane and decamethylpentasiloxane to improve smoothness and silky touch of hair after drying.